Intuition
Intuition, sometimes referred to as the 6th sense, is when someone is highly aware of their surroundings. Usually, a person can sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This can be an extension of Premonition or Prescience, or an ability on its own. Usage *Sense danger. *Sense the presence of evil. *Predict an opponent's attacks and dodge the attacks in time. *Predict when are where an opponent's will look for you. *Sense when someone is not telling the truth. *Sense if someone is around or on their way to you. Variations Premonitions The power of Premonition enables the user to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. Enhanced Intuition is a by-product of Premonition, almost all users can sense and predict attacks. Phoebe Halliwell has great intuition due to her Premonition power. Her intuitive powers are legendary within demonic circles, so much so that demons are hesitant to attack her and would much rather go after her sisters, Piper and Paige because they're less intuitive. Phoebe can sense and predict demonic attacks and has also stated that she could sense when an opponent would throw a Fireball at her. Phoebe is particularly skilled at anticipating her adversary's next attack during physical combat, even by surprise. For example, she was able to to successfully kill a demon and physically subdue the other demon, Lantos, in a small elevator from an attack from behind. Lantos later commented to the demon Imara that he was lucky to have escaped Phoebe as her intuitive powers are highly skilled. When she was deaf, '' season 5 episode "Sense and Sense Ability".'' she could still sense when a Kazi teleported in right behind her, and levitated out of the way. Phoebe is also sensitive to magical shifts in time.season 1 episode "Déjà Vu All Over Again". She can also sense when someone is not telling the truth. When Ronny obtained Phoebe's powers, she told him that if he concentrated, he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he does successfully, ducking out the way just in time. season 7 episode "Ordinary Witches". However, the Premonition power also acts as a danger sense, which means that Ronny may not have needed Phoebe's advise and how to use her power for protection, he may have gotten a psychic hit of the Energy Ball coming his way even without Phoebe's help. Phoebe has also used this by-product of Premonition to discern the truth in situations. And she has been able to sense the presence of living beings in her surroundings. Most notably Phoebe was able to sense the presence of evil beings in the area by picking up their demonic vibe. Prescience The gift of Prescience is rare, it's used to anticipate what another person's is going to do simply by focusing on them. Zankou had good intuition due to his Prescience power, it allows him to anticipate where his enemies will be looking for him next. He often used his power to sense if someone was around or on their way to him: for example; he could alway sense whenever Leo was coming to him. He was also able to sense when the Charmed Ones were coming to the Underworld to set up an ambush, and when Kyra was alone at the Manor so that he could kill her. Natural Instincts Some beings have a natural Sixth Sense for danger. Prue felt a chill just seconds before Shax attacked her and her sisters. season 3 episode "All Hell Breaks Loose". Piper also has a strong sense of maternal instinct, as shown when she was able to sense something was wrong with Wyatt while she was asleep, it's likely the other sisters will share this aspect of intuition, upon becoming mothers. Paige also displayed some type of intuition when she could sense something was about to happen just before the Titans were released.season 5 episode "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". She also sensed that her charge Joanna's boyfriend was evil, he turned out to be Zankou. She had chills every-time she walked by Gamil's creepy house. She was also able to sense that Billie and Christy were tricking her and her sisters --with astral projected doubles-- during the Ultimate battle. See Also *Premonition *Sensing *Clairvoyance *Enhanced Senses References Category:Powers